<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dessert by Maone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223350">The Dessert</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone'>Maone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alarm für Cobra 11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Andre has a big dick, Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Size Difference, welp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:53:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andre and Semir go to a dinner with their colleagues as a custom monthly gathering, Andre's quickly bored, but as he looks at Semir sitting opposite of him with his dessert, the atmosphere quickly changes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>André Fux/Semir Gerkhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Dessert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As a part of their monthly gathering, most of the station went for dinner to their favourite restaurant on a payday.  The group of around fifteen people gathered around the middle of the restaurant as it was late and the establishment would be empty enough for them to push the tables together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom skipped that night for having other arrangements, but Andre and Semir went along. Tiring of the mundane topics that carried on through the night around the extended table, Andre’s eyes eventually slowly wandered over to his more favoured colleague seated on the opposite side, stirring his colorful cocktail. Despite wearing the same outfit he has since this morning, Andre somehow found Semir looking far more alluring in the dim lights of the restaurant as if he had just laid his eyes on him for the first time that day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Semir looked good in black, the thought flashed through Andre’s mind, his lover bought that turtleneck only recently, growing tired of pulling his collar up to hide Andre’s very obvious little marks on his neck, this was a purchase Semir hasn’t thought about as a fashionable addition but rather a practical one. Despite its purpose to hide his claiming mark, it quickly became one of the pieces Andre favoured seeing him in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andre watched as Semir took the spoon out of his cocktail and put it in his mouth, licking the remaining residue off so slowly it was nearly obscene, then he smiled at whatever were the colleagues around him talking about, showing the dimples of his cheeks with that glint of happiness in his eyes that Andre recognized so well from the times Semir looked at him before kissing him. Andre had a lengthy history of romantic relationships, but none of his past lovers had ever managed to entice him so completely with something so small and insignificant and he was sure he must have looked like a complete weirdo staring at his colleague like he was some precious piece of art to be admired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However nobody seemed to notice and the conversation carried on and Andre tore his eyes away from his lover to fold a paper towel placed on the table, far too uninterested in the discussion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only moments later he felt a pressure against his leg and his eyes lowered, there was no way he could see the tip of the shoe that was poking him in the shin, but once he raised his eyes, he was met with Semir’s stare now very directly pointed at him, the turk had his spoon pressed against his lips again with a teasing smile. Once he was certain he had Andre’s undivided attention, he dipped the spoon in a dessert now replacing his cocktail, scooping up a spoonful of cream and without removing his eyes from Andre’s, licked the cream with such sensuality that’d give any pornstar a run for their money.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andre quirked an eyebrow, leaning back in his chair, resting his elbow on the arm support of his chair, his hand under his chin as he observed the little show Semir was putting on for him with interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semir circled the spoon with the tip of his tongue until the steel cutlery was completely clean and then dipped it in the dessert again and traced the handle of the spoon with his tongue, picking up all the dripping cream along the way, watching Andre intently the entire time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andre enjoyed the display without giving him anything, only sparing him a small smirk, he knew Semir was trying to disarm him with this and Andre found the effort admirable but he wouldn’t give in that easily, even though his pants were definitely becoming more uncomfortable with every passing moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually Semir finished his dessert and with one last lick of his lips rose from his chair. When Andre raised his eyebrows in silent question, Semir just smiled and walked away and Andre craned his neck to see his lover heading towards the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat there for a quiet moment just staring at the empty small bowl with a spoon while his colleagues laughed around him, their conversation now taking a more gleeful turn as alcohol began to set in. He rose to his feet without giving it any thought, following Semir’s footsteps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he opened the door to the bathroom, he saw Semir standing by the sink in the process of washing his face, the turks eyes almost immediately rose to meet his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you followed me.” Semir said with a smile and grabbed a paper towel to wipe his face dry. The door clicked shut behind Andre and the taller officer took several steps closer to his shorter colleague. “I was almost worried you’d be far too bored to enjoy my entertainment, big guy.” Semir finished as Andre finally reached him and the turk watched with curiosity as his lover’s hand encircled around his wrist and pulled him flush against his body, forcing Semir to crane his neck to meet Andre’s eyes at such closeness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that what it was?” Andre wondered, resuming the firm grip on his lover’s wrist while he raised the hand to his lips and kissed Semir’s palm. “How thoughtful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt Semir hum affirmatively against his chest and then the turk’s gaze lowered, Andre’s glaring erection firmly pressing into his hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stirred up the hive, did I?” Semir murmured, raising his eyes to Andre’s and their mutual desire reflected within the dilated irises. Without another word, Semir’s free hand moved up to press against the nape of Andre’s neck and the two lovers met in a searing kiss, the warmth and wetness of the small turk’s lips as they opened in an invitation for Andre to enter and explore what was long already his, made his cock twitch. He could taste the sweetness of the desert Semir has teased him with moments earlier, with a hints of whatever alcoholic beverage he drank with it. He let go of Semir’s wrist at last and with an overwhelming need, guided his lover backwards into one of the bathroom stalls in the far corner of the room. He blindly turned the lock on as the door shut behind them, without interrupting the kiss, far too indulged in the quiet breathless moans escaping his lover to put much care into ensuring their moment remains uninterrupted. Only when Semir frowned a little a began to pull back did Andre stop the assault on his lips, both men breathing hard, their lips red and swollen with a glint of saliva, Semir’s eyes moved with near dazed look to Andre’s pants and Andre watched him lower himself to his knees before him, undoing the belt and pulling down the zipper of his pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andre swallowed audibly when Semir’s fingers wrapped around his hot flesh and pulled it free from his boxers, his tongue immediately licking a trail from the root to the leaking tip, teasing the slit before running his tongue down again, grazing the sensitive skin with his teeth and making Andre hiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At last the warm welcoming mouth enveloped around the thick flesh and Andre watched with lust as Semir nearly took in the entire length of his cock only stopping short mere inch from the root before pulling back, it was still impressive feat, he packed quite a few inches and in the early days of their relationship, Semir would almost always gag when trying to suck him off. Now Andre watched him swallow as much length as his mouth could handle and where the limit hit, Semir’s finger’s moved to massage the neglected reddened flesh instead and continued to bob his head with a steady rhythm, his eyes closed and brow furrowed in concentration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The distant chatter only made the whole situation that much more arousing, keeping them on the edge that anyone could walk in at any moment and hear the obscene sound each time Semir’s mouth pulled off his cock with a pop only to swallow it again with a hum followed by Andre’s lustful groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As pleasing as the view of Semir in a black turtleneck with his mouth wrapped around his swollen cock was, it wasn’t going to be enough for Andre and once he began to feel the tingling in his underbelly with the climax nearing; he grabbed Semir by the nape of the neck and pulled him back until his cock slipped free from the turk’s mouth. Semir looked up at him with that adorably dazed look and Andre had to do his best not to come right there and then just at the sight of his lover in such a vulnerable position, completely at his mercy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, Andre wrapped hands around Semir’s biceps and pulled him to his feet, pressing him back against the cold tiled wall and kissing him hard, tasting himself on his lover’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his hands wandered to Semir’s belt, he felt the turk smile against his lips, interrupting the kiss with a breathless laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not enough?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not enough.” Andre agreed in between the kisses and nudged his lover’s pants down, his hands already wandering to his ass, caressing the pale flesh, the muscles within his biceps flexing as he grasped the body underneath and raised Semir up against the wall, his lover’s legs wrapping around his waist on instinct. Semir pulled away from the kiss to raise lift his shirt higher, Andre meanwhile tugging at the collar to expose the skin beneath, grazing with teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s with you and biting me all the time.” Semir frowned, tilting his head against Andre’s as his teeth chewed on the sensitive skin of his throat while Andre’s fingers worked him open, his exposed erection hot against Semir’s own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semir hissed when Andre sunk his teeth into his skin, humming pleasantly as it swelled up with his new mark, he pulled away with a smack and tugged the collar back up, hiding the mark underneath. Semir sighed and grabbed Andre’s chin, guiding him in for another kiss, his demanding lover more than happy to oblige.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They separated after a moment, both gazes lowering as Andre lined himself up and Semir bit his lower lip, holding back a gasp as his larger lover pushed himself in past the slick ring of muscle until his length was fully seated within the smaller but firm body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andre remained still for a brief moment, only wrapping his arms around Semir’s middle to steady him while he adjusted to the sudden fullness within him. Their position unfortunately didn’t allow Andre to marvel at the sight of his cock filling up the beautiful body pressed against him and he could only settle with running his finger over the root of his erection, only inch obscenely exposed of the full length that pulsed within his lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semir whined quietly against him and Andre raised his eyes towards the turk, watching him chew on his lip with a quickened breath, they fucked so many times but Semir always deliciously fell apart each time, Andre was trying to be gentle this time, moving slow, too slow for his own liking, but he knew they didn’t have the option for quick and rough fuck, it was too risky with so many of their colleagues outside that bathroom door. The pace was however absolutely torturous for both of them and Andre genuinely struggled to refrain himself from thrusting up harder and quicker, the delicious slickness and warmth surrounding his cock driving him absolutely mad. He squeezed his arms around Semir so tightly his lover gasped audibly and pressed his heated cheek to Andre’s shoulder so his quiet moans of pleasure were now right in Andre’s ear, causing his thrusts to involuntarily quicken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That motion triggered string of turkish words spill from his lovers lips and Andre smiled, kissing the pink tip of Semir’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“*</span>
  <em>
    <span>Çok büyük, siktir et, çok büyüksün</span>
  </em>
  <span>….” was the quiet mantra filling the room, quickly followed with a sob and the slap of skin against skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andre adjusted his hold on his lover, pulling his legs tighter around his waist before they start cramping and once ensured that Semir was secured from falling, he used his free hands to tend to his neglected erection, immediately drawing a loud whine and Andre’s hand quickly shot to his mouth, covering it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, shh, stay quiet *</span>
  <em>
    <span>sevgilim, </span>
  </em>
  <span>people outside.” He warned and resumed the slow strokes, Semir’s eyes shooting from his to his hand working him so meticulously he practically sobbed under the touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Andre removed his hand from Semir’s mouth to pull up his turtleneck a bit higher as his pounding increased on intensity, the turk hissed another string of words.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Bence beni ölümüne sikmeye çalışıyorsun</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Andre let out a low chuckle even as Semir glared daggers at him, his cheeks bright red as he breathed shakily, his legs already losing the firm hold around Andre’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span><em>Seni canlı olarak sikmeyi tercih ederim</em>” The taller officer whispered in the turk’s ear and Semir shivered when Andre's finger pressed to where their bodies connected with an obscene squelch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pervert.” He murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andre laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You started it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before Semir’s breath hitched and Andre’s own steady thrusts began to falter, Semir bit his hand when Andre brought him to his release, but as he neared his own, Semir grabbed him by the bicep and Andre looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t come in me.” Semir warned, breathing hard after his release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andre nodded and as soon as he felt his climax approaching, pulled out, the motion making both men grunt at the sudden loss, Andre helped Semir back to his feet and his lover’s hands immediately reached for his aching cock and brought him to release with few tugs, Andre burying his face in the crook of Semir’s neck, letting out a throaty moan while his lover milked the last drops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood there for a long moment catching their breath, until Semir reached over for the toilet paper and wiped his hand clean, Andre reaching over to rip some too and wiping himself clean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They flushed the evidence of their lovemaking down the toilet and redressed, exiting the stall looking somewhat presentable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Semir walked over to the sink and turned the water on, cleaning his hands, Andre walked up behind him, pressing himself against his back and kissing the side of his head, drawing a chuckle out of the smaller man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s our entertainment for the night.” Semir said and turned around to face his taller boyfriend, he pulled a chewing gum out of his pocket and put it between his lips, before he could manage to put it in his mouth Andre leaned down and bit the hanging piece off, moving away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, little bird.” He pat his lover on the butt and headed for the door. Semir rolled his eyes and chewed on his half as they walked towards the door, giving each other’s hands a quick squeeze before Andre opened the door and with true gentleman fashion, let Semir exit first before following him.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Çok büyük, siktir et, çok büyüksün - So big, fuck, you're so big<br/>sevgilim - my darling<br/>Bence beni ölümüne sikmeye çalışıyorsun - I think you're trying to fuck me to death<br/>Seni canlı olarak sikmeyi tercih ederim - I prefer fucking you alive</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>